This invention relates to analyzers and, more particularly, to analyzers for determining the numbers of particles of different sizes in a stream of particles.
In certain environments, it is desirable to measure micron sized particles at high rates, e.g., rates in the order of tens of thousands per second. It is also desirable, in certain environments, to categorize the measured particles in accordance with size and provide an output that indicates the number of particles of each size that have been detected and measured. In the past, this result usually has been accomplished by pumping a sample into an instrument for analysis. Examples of such analyzers are the Model 3030 sold by Thermo Systems, Inc., of St. Paul, Minn., and the Model PC-320 sold by HIAC Instrument Company of Montclair, Calif.
The primary disadvantage of instruments requiring that a sample be pumped into the instrument for analysis is their inability to measure particle size in situ, i.e., in free jet streams, clouds, outside aircraft, inside environmental chambers, etc. Moreover, such devices are entirely unsuitable for use in certain environments, such as the Jovian atmosphere, for example. As a result, a need exists for a noncontacting particle size analyzer that does not require that particles be pumped or drawn into a container for analysis.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved particle size analyzer.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a noncontacting particle size analyzer that measures particle size without requiring that the particles be drawn into a chamber for measurement.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a particle size analyzer suitable for determining the size of particles in situ, and providing an output that indicates the number of particles of different sizes that have been detected over a fixed or variable time period.